


Our Cute Onibugi

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: How I stir my complicated ships [2]
Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, babygoblin, caringhyungs, cutejonghyun, cutenessoverload, fallinginLove, onibugiisinlove, onibugishouldbeprotected, protectivehyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken
Summary: The Baby Goblin plays in Master Key and the other Goblins are fussing over him.Meanwhile, Daniel and Seongwoo realized just how precious their ex-leader is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My First story for JRie ,the cute Onibugi. I'm not actually a fan of both Nu'est and Wanna One cause I'm an iKONIC but when my friend made me watch a bunch of Nu'est videos, I knew right there and then that I had to support this cute little Onibugi. I fell in love with him in Night Goblin, Master Key, and in those short PD 101 videos. I also came to admire Nu'est fandom because they are so strong so I hope it's okay for them to write a story about Jonghyun even though I'm just a mere supporter. Also ,I hope I don't offend the Wanna One's fans. Thank You.
> 
> I'm still editing the story to try to minimize the typos and wrong grammar but since English is not my first language, I hope you understand.
> 
> Please feel free to comment if you think it's not appropriate for me to write a story about your idols.I don't really want to offend anyone.

My First story for JRie ,the cute Onibugi. I'm not actually a fan of both Nu'est and Wanna One cause I'm an iKONIC but when my friend made me watch a bunch of Nu'est videos, I knew right there and then that I had to support this cute little Onibugi. I fell in love with him in Night Goblin, Master Key, and in those short PD 101 videos. I also came to admire Nu'est fandom because they are so strong so I hope it's okay for them to write a story about Jonghyun even though I'm just a mere supporter. Also ,I hope I don't offend the Wanna One's fans. Thank You.

I'm still editing the story to try to minimize the typos and wrong grammar but since English is not my first language, I hope you understand.

Please feel free to comment if you think it's not appropriate for me to write a story about your idols.I don't really want to offend anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time it happened, Daniel and Seongwoo just looked at them quizzically.The staffs of Master Key gave them foods on their break. Spicy raw fish soup, Mung bean jelly side dishes, Raw dish with rice and vegetable and Seasoned chicken (Seongwoo was already drooling). Oddly enough, those foods were filled with tomatoes all over except the Seasoned Chicken.It was revealed that they were all sent from the fans and the said holy Chicken were from Jonghyun’s. The two Wanna One members, of course, knew the leader’s hate towards the poor tomatoes so they were ready to tell their managers to buy a take out nearby when Soo Geun suddenly rushed beside Jonghyun and started to infiltrate ,yes infiltrate, the tomatoes out of Jonghyun’s plate.  
“Hyung ,you don’t have to do this.” They heard Jonghyun said ,his tone coated with aegyo. Seongwoo and Daniel looked surprise but their senior didn’t so it must be pretty normal for him.Jonghyun’s voice was always cute and charismatic but he never intentionally use aegyo at them during Produce 101.  
“Aniya, let me do it.Just eat ,you baby.” Soo Geun said as he gave a fatherly smile to the younger.  
“What about you ,hyung? You have to eat too.”  
“I already finished mine earlier while you were staring helplessly at your plate.” The older teased, causing Jonghyun to blush in embarrassment.  
He muttered a small thank you before starting to dug on his plate.Soo Geun smiled and ruffled his hair fondly as he finished removing all the tomatoes that were now lying innocently on a plastic bag.  
“What is this?” Chanyeol suddenly asked with wide eyes whilst watching the two.  
“Soo Geun hyung, what are you doing? Aren’t you suppose to eat too?” Key raised his eyebrow weirdly as he looked at Jonghyun’s plate.Little by little ,the other casts of Master Key were turning their heads curiously towards the two Goblins.Soo Geun was checking if he missed a single tomato at that time.  
“OMO! So cute!!” Sana squealed from afar.She already noticed them earlier and she was giggling like crazy but Jonghyun looked so embarrass she tried to quiet down.  
“Jonghyun hates tomatoes.This baby can eat anything except tomatoes.” Soo Geun said before placing the fork beside him and patting Jonghyun’s back.  
“But why are you removing it? He can do it himself.” Hyun Moo pointed out ,earning a nod of agreement from the others.  
“I know but I want to do it for him since he doesn’t know where to start earlier.”Jonghyun just smiled sheepishly at them while munching on his foods. “Why does our foods full of tomatoes anyway ?” Soo Geun added.  
Daniel giggled at the interaction while Seongwoo smirked as he thought of teasing his friend.  
“Gosh ,Seong he’s so cute.” Daniel whispered beside him while flashing a toothy grin at his boyfriend.  
“Yah ,yah ,you shouldn’t look at the other guys while I’m here.” Seongwoo pouted slightly but agreed internally anyway. Jonghyun has always been cute in his eyes.  
“I wouldn’t look if you’re not looking too.” The younger scoffed slightly.  
Seongwoo just rolled his eyes and turned to Jonghyun’s direction again. The leader was now ,devouring his seasoned chicken ,the sauce painting the side of his lips messily.The other casts were still talking about their foods.  
When Jonghyun looked around ,his and Seongwoo’s eyes met causing the leader to grin at him.  
‘He’s cute indeed.’ Seongwoo thought as Daniel almost squealed beside him.  
He knew right then that they were captured.

The second time it happened, it was on the same day. After their second game, Seongwoo pulled Daniel aside to talk about the Demon and Angel.And maybe do some convincing but as they turned left, they saw Soo Geun drying Jonghyun’s hair.  
“Did you bring extra clothes?” Soo Geun asked worriedly before patting the younger’s back to see how wet he was.It was a normal occurrence for Jonghyun.His Night Goblin hyungs said he looked so fragile even a little cold can bring him to hospital.So they want to take care of him.  
“Ne ,hyung. I’ll just get it after this because I think I left my bag on the car.” He turned around and saw Daniel and Seongwoo.Jonghyun waved at them.  
“No ,no.You stay here while I get your bag.You’re still wet and it’s too windy outside.You’ll get cold.” The older half scolded as he saw the two members too. “You guys make sure he won’t go outside.”  
“Hyung~ I can get it on my own.” Jonghyun pouted but Soo Geun just gave him a look before he going out.  
“Hyung! Just stay here with us.Soo Geun-hyung is right, you’ll get cold.” Daniel went beside Jonghyun and took Soo Geun’s place on drying the other’s hair.  
“Baby Jonghyun~” Seongwoo half cooed, half teased causing the leader to blush.  
“Y-Yah Ong Seongwoo! Stop teasing me.” Jonghyun pouted making Daniel dive in a hug.  
“You are so cute hyung. I didn’t know you have it in you.” Daniel said as he pinched Jonghyun’s cheek.  
“He’s right. In produce 101 ,you’re too reserved and uptight.You’re the most mature one there.” Seongwoo leaned his body on the wall while watching Daniel and Jonghyun.  
Jonghyun smiled sheepishly at him.Daniel stared for a moment ,thinking just how pure and innocent the older looked. It was actually first time seeing him so close. At the survival show ,Jonghyun always looked exhausted and stressed. Dark rings around his eyes never left his pale complexion.His smiles always looked so forced ,so strained that Daniel thought he would never see him smile carefreely.There’s always that look on Jonghyun’s face that said, he’s tired of always failing his teammates even though he did a good job leading them till the end.  
But now ,Jonghyun looked so young while smiling like that. Whenever Daniel will catch a glance of him ,the calmness and contentment on Jonghyun’s face never left him.The purity of his smiles were refreshing and Daniel suddenly saw another side of his hyung that he always admired.  
“That’s because I had to.” Jonghyun smiled at the both of them. “For Ren ,for Minhyun, For Dongho, for Aaron hyung and For you guys.”  
Seongwoo’s heart fluttered at his statement.Even before they became a team ,Jonghyun already caught his attention.  
A trainee from Pledis who already debuted but went on a long hiatus and failed to come back again. Now he, along with the rest of his group except for one ,were trying to stand up again.  
Seongwoo followed him with his eyes when he saw the leader’s boyish smile, observing and judging.He was correct to assume that he was good leader ,the best even, when they teamed up in Sorry ,Sorry song.Jonghyun asked, listened, and lead the team to success with every one of them getting solo recognition.  
“I’m happy for you ,hyung.For what you are now.You deserved it.” Daniel smiled softly as he squeezed the other on his hug.  
“Oy! What are you guys doing?I just left for a few minutes and then all of you looked like you’re ready to cry.” Soo Geun chided as he passed the bag to Jonghyun who gladly accept.  
“Nothing hyung.I’ll just change my clothes.” Jonghyun said before disappearing to the bathroom but not without a wink.  
At that time ,Daniel knew they were falling.

 

On Episode 6 , they felt their first jealousy over Jonghyun.  
They can’t help but be possessive at the slightest touch from the others that was not Soo Geun ,since he’s the dad, or even from the look Jonghyun was always getting.While they were on the dressing room ,the players were talking whose who.They were convincing the others that they were the Angel.  
Seongwoo might be too busy with talking but Daniel was not so he can see the admiring looks thrown at Jonghyun’s direction.He knew ,even with small body, his muscles were firm and can be find on the right places.  
Not only that, he has a pale skin that looked so smooth and soft to touch.Daniel can feel the possessiveness seeping out of his skin as he made sure to blocked Jonghyun from those stares.After dressing, he went in front of Jonghyun and said with a playful grin, “Jonghyun-hyung is not the Angel.” Just to divert the attention from the older.Daniel looked in satisfaction when he saw some of the males glancing on any direction but them.  
“I didn’t know you had it in you ,Niel-ah.” Seongwoo smirked mischievously. “We can practically feel your aura when you said it.”  
“Serves them right.They should know not to look at Jonghyunnie hyung that way.” Daniel mumbled as his boyfriend chuckled and secretly pecked him on the cheek.  
“Good Job babe.” Daniel just hummed.  
On the basketball game ,Daniel’s possessiveness strikes again.  
‘Damn ,Jackson-hyung.Stop touching Jonghyunnie-hyung.’ he hissed under his breath when he saw how Jackson almost hugged Jonghyun from behind.Seongwoo’s back was facing them so he didn’t see it.  
When his boyfriend got up ,he looks like he doesn’t really care about about the game and just plays one on one with Jonghyun like a child ,a childish grin plastering his face.That caused Seongwoo to fail to score.  
As the game continues, Daniel had the suspicion that Jackson might be having a crush on his Jonghyun hyung because the rapper of GOT7 kept on giving the ball to Jonghyun even though they were opponents.  
“Come here, hoop.” Jonghyun sang and it suddenly made Daniel forget about Jackson and soak the sweetness of Jonghyun’s laugh on his ears.  
When the players switched, Jonghyun helped Daniel on the hoop since he was assigned as the goal.The older patted his back with an encouraging grin. “Good luck and just enjoy the game.”  
Daniel felt his ears getting red before nodding. “I’m going to get healthy.” That earned a small laugh from the leader.  
When the game ends, Jonghyun and Daniel busied themselves on teasing Seongwoo.They laughed and joked around and it suddenly felt like they were back into being on one team.Nothing else could make them feel complete other than being with each other.

The third time they saw their seniors taking care of Jonghyun they already understand so they didn’t even bat an eye when they saw Hongki , giving strawberry milk to Jonghyun who happily accepted it before taking a sip.  
“Thank you ,hyung. You’re the best!” Jonghyun said with a thumbs up.Hongki just laughed at him as he ruffled his hair with a fond smile before taking off to his next schedule.Jonghyun quickly ran towards Hyun Moo when he called him over and offered one drink because, “Hongki hyung gave me lots of it.”  
“Thank you ,Jonghyunnie.” Hyun Moo,like Hongki, ruffled his hair like a kid. He took something on his bag and gave it to the younger. “Sung-kwang-ssi and Soo Geun wanted to give this to you earlier before their shoot but you’re busy with finishing your make up.Eat up before we start.”The older said.Earlier this day,for some reason, Soo Geun asked him to take care of their baby Goblin.  
“Oh ,Sung-kwang-hyung and Soo Geun hyung? I’ll call them later after the shoot.Thank you hyung.”Jonghyun bowed to Hyun Moo before going to his other friends with bread and milk on his hands.With every staffs and casts he sees ,he’ll offer some of his foods and that brought a smile and giggle from them. It also made Daniel’s and Seongwoo’s heart to beat faster as they felt butterfly on their stomach.  
They both shared an eye contact and they knew they were in love.

Episode 8 of Master Key tested their trust on Jonghyun. Well ,not actually tested but it seemed like it.When Jonghyun received his key ,on their break ,he quickly contacted one of his Night Goblin hyungs.His Jung-myung hyung.Because he is an actor and in today’s episode, he required acting to play well.  
So he spent fifteen minutes getting advice from his hyung even though the older was in the middle of his shooting for his drama.Jonghyun apologized profusely for that which the actor just laughed off.  
Before the call ended, Jung myung cheered for him and said that he will watch today’s episode when it aired.Jonghyun thanked him for it.  
Then the game began.  
Daniel was happy that he and Jonghyun were on the same team again.He was more happier when they won ,thanks to their teamwork and Seongwoo’s clumsiness.  
“It’s not your fault that you’re short ,Seong.” Daniel patted his back but his boyfriend just scowled at him.  
“I’m not short.It’s the costume’s fault.” he grumbled ,earning a laugh from the other.  
“Admit it ,Seongwoo-ah. You’re just too short.Minho-sunbaenim did it easily.Daniel too.” Jonghyun teased before sitting beside the sulking Wanna One member.Seongwoo turned his head sharply.  
“Yah ,Jonghyunnie.You’re one to talk ,you’re smaller than me.” He said then smirked ,making Jonghyun blush.  
“T-That’s not the point!” Jonghyun protested with a small whine.  
Seongwoo’s smirked widened as he leaned closer to the leader ,who shrunk slightly.The already small male looked smaller as Seongwoo towered over him.Jonghyun’s face was red as he felt his heart hammering on his chest so hard he’s afraid his friend can already feel it.  
He already knew that Daniel and Seongwoo were a thing but that doesn’t stop him from feeling attracted to the both of them.Jonghyun never felt so wrong and ashamed of himself in his whole life.Crushing on your friend with a boyfriend is one thing but also crushing on your friend’s boyfriend is a big thing.But he can’t do anything to the attraction blooming on his chest since Justice League time. Aside from Minhyun, who he already got used to ,Daniel and Seongwoo were the two other people who took care of him even in little things.They unknowingly stole his heart and sliced it into two for them to keep.  
“God, you’re so cute.” Seongwoo suddenly whispered before brushing his bangs gently.  
“S-Seong…woo-ah.” Jonghyun managed to stutter.  
“We’re about to start in five minutes!” The staff called out ,causing Jonghyun and Seongwoo to separate hastily.The leader suddenly realized that Daniel was watching them the whole time.Jonghyun clumsily got up and ran towards the others.He just flirted with Seongwoo in front of his boyfriend.Damn it!  
“You scared him ,Ong.” Daniel said accusingly. “Minhyun will have our head.”  
After the two of them had “The Talk” they first went to the person who cared for Jonghyun the most.Hwang Minhyun.Daniel and Seongwoo thought the moment they ask for Minhyun’s permission, the Emperor will explode but it was quiet the opposite.  
Minhyun calmly asked for the maknaes to get out of his room and leave them alone for a moment.Daniel thought that he preferred if his friend will just yell at them instead of those cold stares and spine shivering tone.It was scary ,to say the least, because they had never seen Minhyun like that before.Daniel carefully reached for Seongwoo’s hands and intertwined them together.They stilled slightly when Minhyun glanced at their hands but relaxed when he said nothing about it.  
Minhyun asked a series of questions ,Seongwoo felt they were in a job interview but when he was about to whine Minhyun about it ,the Emperor seemed to read his mind.  
“If you can’t even answer my questions, how can you face Minki?” At that ,Seongwoo kept his mouth shut.Right. Minki.  
After a seemed to be forever, they both relaxed when Minhyun looked satisfied with their answers and finally gave them those angelic smile.  
“If you can make him happy ,I won’t stop you.But if you make him shed a single single tear, I’ll destroy you.” He said sweetly as Daniel gulped nervously while Seongwoo looked satisfied and confident.  
“If that ever happens ,don’t worry I can self-destruct.” Seongwoo promised ,causing both Daniel and Minhyun to stare at him in surprise.After a few seconds of staring ,they smiled at him in awe and respect.  
“Alright. I’ll help you with Minki and the others if you ever managed to capture my Jonghyunnie’s heart.” The Emperor said. “For now out of my room ,you two! Daniel ,can you stop looking at Seongwoo like he saved your life?”  
Seongwoo chuckled at his boyfriend’s face before planting a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll get going then.”  
Daniel and Seongwoo bid him goodbye before opening the door.  
“And Seong-ah ? Niel-ah ? Please stop drooling over Jonghyunnie every time you see him.” Minhyun reminded with a chuckle ,making the two blush and sputter in embarrassment.

Seongwoo woke up from his stupor when he felt Daniel tugging his arm harshly.  
“Come on ! Stop daydreaming!” he hissed softly.  
They walked towards the members to continue their filming.It’s finally time for the winners to claim their prize and eliminate some confusion.  
Ever since from the start, Jonghyun was convincing his team mates that he has the Master Key.Soo Geun and Daniel believed him, of course so they checked his name.They did the right thing when it was confirmed that Jonghyun, indeed ,has the Master Key. The show proceeded to the next game.Everyone laughed when Jonghyun whined and complained to Hyun Moo when the older was teasing him.They giggled and cooed when they saw how nervous the leader was.He looked like he was about to cry.  
When Jonghyun talked to Seongwoo ,in just a few seconds, the taller already forgot what he was about to do because of the cute ball of fluff in front of him.Daniel can only shake his head at his boyfriend’s cuteness before turning to Jonghyun.  
‘Can’t blame him though.’ he thought when Seongwoo became so distracted ,he chose paper instead of rock.He lost against Jonghyun.

 

As the show ended, Seongwoo and Daniel can see Jonghyun sulking on the corner while the idols were slowly emptying the place.The two Wanna One members shared a look before going over the leader.  
“Hyung, you looked cute when you’re sulking.” Daniel chimed with a bunny smile.  
“But Daniel-ah, Am I really not a good actor?” Jonghyun asked with puppy eyes, watching his two friends sit beside him.  
“You’re good at acting. “Seongwoo hummed as he ran his hand on Jonghyun’s hair. “You’re just not good at lying.”  
“Seongwoo is right.You’re too pure and innocent.” Soo Geun joined with a fatherly smile as he looked at his watch. “I’ll be going now ,Jonghyunnie.Text me when you arrived home okay?”  
“Yes hyung.” Jonghyun stood before hugging his hyung.  
“Take care.” Soo Geun patted his back before smiling at the other two boys behind him.  
Seongwoo stood up and brushed the imaginary dust on his pants. “Come on ,Jonghyunnie. Let’s take a walk at Hangang River.”  
Jonghyun’s eyes lit up and eagerly nodded at him.Daniel wrapped his arms around his shoulders before they started to walk towards the exit while Seongwoo was texting their managers.  
They walked silently and just enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere around them.A little bit of cold breeze and Jonghyun was already shivering.Seongwoo hesitated before enveloping the smaller’s cold hand while Daniel pulled him closer.  
“You guys are making me look smaller.” Jonghyun chuckled softly but squeezed Seongwoo’s hand nonetheless.It’s so warm.Jonghyun was contented just like this.He felt vulnerable but invincible at the same time.  
“Yeah and it’s perfect.” Seongwoo smiled before looking down at him.  
“Perfect?” He tilted his head in confusion.  
“Perfectly fit for us.”Daniel answered before they stopped walking.He gave a strong tug to Jonghyun and hugged him tightly. “God knows how much I love you ,hyung.” he whispered to his ear.  
“W-What?” jonghyun’s heart thumped loudly and he had the feeling that Daniel can actually feel it even through the thick clothes.  
Seongwoo stepped closer and in a blink of an eye, the two tall guys was sandwiching him in the middle of the night.It’s thanks to the dark that the few people around can’t recognize them.Jonghyun tried to turn round but Seongwoo kept him in place.  
“Please ,let’s stay like this for a while.” he whispered softly.  
“What is this ,Seongwoo-ah ,Daniel-ah ?” Jonghyun managed to stutter out.He had to ask them.He just had to or he’ll explode.His knees were already about to fail him because of how weak he felt between the two guys he like.Or maybe love.  
“We’ve been dropping hints here and there ,hyung.” Seongwoo whined. “But I think Minhyun is right.You can’t ever catch up to it because you’re too oblivious.”  
“M-Min?” Jonghyun asked in confusion.Why were they suddenly mentioning Minhyun?  
“Jesus ,I can’t take it anymore.” Daniel groaned before dipping his head down and planting a soft kiss on Jonghyun’s lips.They felt him stiffened at his action.The leader’s eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly.So cute and adorable.Daniel didn’t even resist the urge to kiss his cute little hyung and dipped his head down again.This time it lasted for a minute.  
“Yah! You just stole his first kiss.” Seongwoo pouted but not really mad.Why would he be mad if the show Daniel gave was so hot.  
“I love you ,Kim Jonghyun.Seongwoo ,this idiot, love you too.” That earned a loud ‘hey’ from Seongwoo but Daniel just pointedly ignored him as he stepped backwards to take a full look of Jonghyun’s face.”We want to hug you everyday.Hold your hands every chance we get.We don’t want anyone touching you beside us.We love taking care of you and we love it when you’re with us.”  
Seongwoo chuckled at Daniel as he back hugged the Nation’s leader, his arms were wrapped securely around his waist.He rested his chin on Jonghyun’s shoulder.  
“Look what you did to Daniel.You made him lose himself.” Seongwoo said at the still frozen male. “You heard the guy.We’ve been in love with you ever since forever but you , you cute little innocent onibugi, is too oblivious to it.I’m hurt, Jonghyun-ah.”  
Daniel took his hands and gave them both a kiss. “If you can’t still get it ,I will kidnap you and lock you in my room.” he muttered.  
“Our room ,Niel ,Our room.” Seongwoo shook his head.  
The two were startled when Jonghyun started to chuckle which grew into a full blown laugh.  
“Oh great. We broke him.” Seongwoo commented as he watched Jonghyun laugh his ass off.Tears formed on the corner of his eyes as he curled himself on the grass while clutching his stomach.  
Daniel looked horrified as he watched his lovely hyung.  
“Minhyun will kill us.Oh my God !! Minhyun will kill us!” He panicked before starting to pace back in fort.  
“D-don’t be over dramatic Niel-ah.” Jonghyun chuckled while wiping his tears. “God, I feel so stupid.”  
“You’re stupid.” Daniel rolled his eyes as he helped Jonghyun on his feet.  
“Yah, if you’re in love with me ,you should’ve told me.” he pouted.  
“Yah.How can we tell you if you’re not showing of loving us back?” Seongwoo complained. “You’re always affectionate to all of your friends.We’re afraid of rejection.” he mumbled.  
“You talk too much ,Seongwoo-ah. I love you too stupid.” Jonghyun confessed with love sparkling on his eyes before pecking on his lips.Seongwoo froze in surprise as the leader turned to Daniel who was gaping at him.  
“You too idiot.I love you both so much ,I’m afraid my heart would burst if I kept this any longer.” then kissed Daniel on the lips too.  
“Last to arrive will buy lots of chicken!!” Jonghyun yelled before turning away and running away from them but it was not fast enough for Seongwoo and Daniel to miss his flushing face and the happy smile on his lips. Their heart jumped on their throat at the beautiful man running away from his.How can such a beautiful creature like Jonghyun love them wholeheartedly?  
God ,they are so whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this story even made sense? Sorry if it's not that good but I hope you still enjoyed it.  
> I tried to minimize the wrong grammars soo....
> 
> Anyways ,Thank You for reading!
> 
> Gosh ,I suck at making stories >.<


End file.
